Heat exchangers, such as condensers of air conditioning systems, charge air coolers, and radiators for engines, may require from time to time, inspection, cleaning, maintenance and repair. In particular, for vehicles such as work machines and tractors, cleaning of debris such as dirt and airborne crop material from the heat exchanger may be required during the operation of the work machine or tractor periodically or from time to time. Such heat exchangers, particularly air conditioning system condensers and charge air coolers, are often mounted one adjacent the other for air flow sequentially therethrough. In an application such as on a tractor, it is often desired for ease of manufacturing and other purposes that the air conditioning condenser not be mounted directly to the charge air cooler. There are also space restrictions under the shroud or hood of a tractor where the air conditioning condenser and charge air cooler are to be located, and also restrictions therebelow, which limit the available space for placement of supporting structure for these heat exchangers. The air conditioning condenser is also typically required to be appropriately spaced from the charge air cooler for proper cooling effect. Still further, fluid lines to the air conditioning condenser must be reliable and containable within the space constraints mentioned above.
Heat exchangers for applications such as tractors and other work machines are typically subjected to substantial vibration and jarring, and thus it is desirable that support structure therefor should be capable of holding the heat exchanger in its operational position under such conditions. It is also desirable that the heat exchanger be movable between its operational and cleaning positions without disassembly, unfastening and fastening fasteners, and without use of tools.
Thus, what is sought is apparatus for supporting a heat exchanger which provides at least some of the capabilities and overcomes at least some of the shortcomings and limitations set forth above.